


photosynthesis

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: In pictures, Ryuutaro doesn’t have to know.





	photosynthesis

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink-bingo (pictures).

A whimsical melody rouses Keito from his thoughts, turning his attention to his phone. Absently he rubs at his neck–that damn leash they made him wear for his drama had really left an impression–and picks up his phone, quickly thumbing his passcode and swiping to the notifications screen.

He already knows who it is. He only has this sound set for one person.

His old friend’s face stares back at him in perfect clarity, all of the money he threw at this phone suddenly worth every yen. They’re not strangers by any means, but Ryuutaro has grown up so much since he left Jump, looking like more of an adult than Keito himself.

When he first made his secret Twitter account for the sole purpose of following Ryuutaro just like 41,000 fangirls, Keito felt incredibly lame. There’s nothing stopping him from hanging out with Ryuutaro and looking at his real face, after all. Hell, Ryuutaro’s English tweets are only comprehensible because of Keito! Keito has taught him nearly everything he knows over the years.

Somehow it’s different looking at Ryuutaro on a screen than right in front of him. It’s still Ryuutaro, of course, but the atmosphere is different. That is, Keito feels things that he doesn’t feel in Ryuutaro’s actual presence. He takes in the angles of Ryuutaro’s face, the contours and structure of his body, the faint mustache that Keito would never in a million years be able to pull off himself. Ryuutaro went from a cute kid to a good-looking boy and it makes Keito’s imagination run wild with scenarios that could never, ever happen.

In pictures, Ryuutaro doesn’t have to know. He won’t be creeped out or ask questions or–worst of all–want to make it real. He just stares artistically to the side, giving Keito the freedom to look all he wants, appreciating the sight as well as the strange feelings it invokes within him.

It only takes a few weeks of Ryuutaro’s shameless camwhoring for Keito to accept his unconventional attraction and act upon it. It’s no different than looking at an erotic magazine to get off, he tells himself, except that Ryuutaro is his friend and fully clothed and not even doing anything sexual. It’s not about sex at all, yet Keito’s hand is shoved down his pants and he’s jerking himself off with incredible stability considering his entire focus is on his phone.

“Ryuu,” he gasps, his blood running hot because hearing his voice say the name involves him, adding him to the image of a long neck and sharp jawbones. Soft eyes turn hard as Keito reaches up to touch and learn how that mustache feels on his own upper lip.

Ryuutaro’s a fairly chill guy in real life, but behind Keito’s eyes he’s aggressive, taking over the scene and leaving Keito helpless to keep up because even in his fantasies he’s not comfortable being the initiator. None of this could ever happen for real, not because Ryuutaro wouldn’t agree to it but because Keito can’t do it, at least not beyond the meaningless trysts that earned him a reputation his first year at uni.

It’s only good in his mind, where he can control everything that happens and there is no stressful uncertainty. Like this, he can enjoy himself and not get bored with foreplay, going as fast or as slow as he wants. The girls he’s been with claim that he’s selfish in bed and that’s not entirely inaccurate; he just doesn’t get anything out of being with other people. At least outside of his own head.

Alone, he can twist and squirm all he wants on his bed, imagining Ryuutaro on top of him with nothing weighing him down, even as light as Ryuutaro would be. He can rock his hips up into his hand imagining it’s Ryuutaro grinding down against him, moaning into his mouth because that’s something Keito actually likes. Pictures don’t make noise, but Keito’s heard Ryuutaro sigh enough to make it work.

The best part of fantasies is the ability to skip to the good stuff, the next second thrusting him deep inside Ryuutaro while the younger boy straddles his lap and rides. Even like this, Keito sees Ryuutaro’s face and collarbones and all the physical attributes that draw his attention on Twitter, all the things he doesn’t even notice in real life. Here, Ryuutaro shines and Keito can almost feel the thin waist in his hands, the smooth skin under his fingertips.

Ryuutaro’s eyes turn to him again, stare heated, and Keito comes so hard that he arches clear off his bed, the images halting like someone had pulled the power cord on a monitor. For a few long seconds, all he knows is his breathing and the beating of his heart, both of which are erratic. A few deep breaths and a long stretch helps, though he nearly falls out of bed in his attempt to reach for the tissues to clean up.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knows is morning and another day of drama filming. Coincidentally he gets a text from Ryuutaro and none of his organs relocate, just his eyes rolling at the younger boy making fun of his leash. They make plans to go out to eat on Keito’s next free day and Keito looks forward to catching up.

Spending time with Ryuutaro is fun and easy, because Ryuutaro knows Keito well enough to understand how he is. While he still gives Keito a hard time for being disinterested in the things most guys don’t shut up about, it’s all in jest and nothing like his other friends’ attempts to psychoanalyze or even patronize him. Keito’s grateful to have Ryuutaro as a friend, especially after everything that’s happened.

And the next time his phone makes that unique sound, showing him and Ryuutaro’s 41,000 other followers those dark eyes staring right into his soul from under a messy fringe of bangs, Keito feels the rush all the way in his toes and it’s perfect.


End file.
